lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy
Eddy is one of the two known computer bots in the Davenport household. Eddy loves teasing everyone, which is why they find him annoying and creepy. His body consists of letters that make up his name: E - the body, D D - his eyes (or mouth), Y - his suit. Due to Douglas blowing up the lab in No Going Back, he has died as confirmed in Sink or Swim. but is later revived a couple of episodes later. Personality Eddy is very sarcastic, and seems to dislike many of the people that live in the house, with the obvious exception for Donald Davenport. Eddy enjoys taunting and teasing everyone in the household, and because of it has been labeled as somp. He particularly does not like Tasha and has a continously bickering relationship with her. He also likes getting the attention of Donald and loves playing dodgeball with him, however, he cheats, causing Donald to hate playing dodgeball with him. Trivia *Eddy has only done a bracket smile once and it was in Drone Alone. *He sometimes refers to Donald as "Daddy" and Davenport finds it weird. *He doesn't care really care about anyone, but Donald. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *He had a crush on another one of Davenport's computer robots named Edie.''' *Everyone called him creepy. *He was once called Teddy when a virus entered him and causes him to turn evil, in Night of The Living Virus. *Chase thinks it would take years to shut him down, but '''Adam does it in seconds. *Eddy thought Marcus is cool and respects his underhanded tactics. *He hates Tasha the most out of all the Davenports because he thinks that Donald doesn't have any time for him since she moved in. *Tasha is now able to control Eddy since she controls Eddy's mute button as of Speed Trapped. *He's wondering if Douglas Davenport was hiring. *He used to have a mobile unit, which later on got crushed on a mission due to a "big fan". *He could be inspired by the computer from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Eddie. *He drove Tasha and Donald safely back home driving the plane. (Drone Alone) *His activation date is the same day (but 4 years before) Donald's and Tasha's anniversary. *He 'dies' in No Going Back due to the explosion of the lab. This was confirmed by Leo in Sink or Swim. *Donald reinstalls him in Season 3 in Mission: Mission Creek High. *He is the only character to 'die' and revived later. *He was once stuck in Tasha's body (Three Minus Bree). Memorable Quotes *"Watch the face, termite!" - Crush, Chop and Burn *"He-y, welcome! Everything here is MINE!" - Crush, Chop and Burn *"Nope, I'm EVERYWHERE!" - Crush, Chop and Burn * "Hiya, Hot Stuff!" - To Edie in Commando App *"HA! Now none of you are safe!" - Missin' the Mission *"WOOHOO! Leo's here!...Said no-one ever!" - Missin' the Mission *"Well that's just great! There goes my 5K fun-run!" - Missin' the Mission *"Well, if I know you, it'll probably involve some stupid plan, and an epic fail. Good luck!" - To Leo Dooley in Bionic Showdown *"HII!" -Greeting * "Shake your booty!" - Eddy after Tasha is gone in Leo vs. Evil. *"Wow, there's another Davenport and he's evil? Ask him if he's hiring." - in Bionic Showdown after Leo gets confused when Douglas Davenport tells the bionic humans that he is there father. *"Look at our hero who arrived at the villain's house with his red wagon." - When Leo tries to save the day by bringing his red wagon, full of guns in Bionic Showdown. Category:Males Category:Recurring Character Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Bionic